A pirates life for me
by yuri1713
Summary: After discovering some dark news about her past Arundel Lynn escapes and unexpectedly finds herself as apart of the Whitebeard Pirates. Leaving her former strict and structured life being a pirate opens new doors for her.


A/N: Hello, this is my new story...for those reading _by your side _I promise I will update that really soon andI apologise for the long delay. I've been pretty into Ace recently with the current arc and all so I thus started reading his fanfiction which mostly consisted of either AcexLuffy, AcexZoroor AcexSanji....heck some of the authors even got as desperate as to pair him up withthe kid that saved him from drowning in his mini-arc. Not that I'm judging or anything, I'm fine with yaoi and.....pedophilia but I just seem to prefer Ace with an OC. So far I reckon I've read all the AcexOC stories and the number of them is anything nowhere near impressive.

So here you go, my AcexOC fanfiction. Even though I hate mary-sues, after finally writing one its actually quite tempting to adorn your character with amazing qualities but I will try my best as to not let her develop into a mary-sue.

* * *

On the Moby Dick, the notorious 1st and 2nd division commanders could be seen conversing.

" Finally we threw them off, whatcha do this time Ace?"

" Just bashed up some wannabe pirates who said they can beat pops anyday and that he was just a load of bullshit..."

" And got us chased outta town eh? Smooth. We didn't even finish stocking up on supplies, listen Ace, just let em talk...stop getting yourself into trouble."

" Yeah but I can't stand people talking crap bout our old man."

A chuckle.

" Really Ace, you should compare yourself to two months ago where everyday you'd try to assassinate Whitebeard numerous times."

"...Shut up Marco, that was before."

Suddenly Marco's expression turned serious.

" What bothers me though, is that new girl we took in yesterday..she seems to have only joined so shes protected from the marines. Manipulative if you ask me."

" Don't worry bout it Marco, its not like shes stronger than us...she can't do anything to us."

" What was her name again? Rin or something...."

" Not sure, I feel pretty bad for her, she musta gone through some pretty bad crap...looking depressed all the time, not to mention shes the girl around and she has no friends," Ace said pausing," hey why don't we try and make friends with her or something?"

Ace looked around for the girl. Spotted. She was leaning against the railing of the deck, the newbie was quite pretty with dark blue hair that went to mid-back and green eyes. She had pale skin and looked around 5'7 which was pretty tall for a girl. She was dressed in a shirt that looked bulky on her and boxers revealing the bandages on her legs...he frowned wondering how she got it, but he would probably never find out since she never talked and seemed like a dull character.

" Not to judge or anything, she doesn't seem very approachable." said Ace, voicing his thoughts.

" Well, I guess in a pirate crew it doesn't really matter, as long as she can fight."

" But can she?" Why did pops agree to let her join anyway? They haven't even seen her abilities but she looked fit with her structured shoulder blades and lean legs. That impressive sword strapped to her back was either for show or a dead giveaway for her swordsmanship abilities. He didn't fail to notice the double pistols strapped to her hip.

" I dunno, why don't ya ask Thatch? I heard he was the one that ended up taking her."

" I think I will, I'm pretty curious bout' her anyway, not everyday a chick joins Whitebeard pirates..."

Dinner was about to be served anyway, surely they will bump into Thatch, questions can be answered then.

* * *

I sighed.

It was really quite difficult to adjust into a life of a pirate after 17 years of being brought up by the....opposing forces.

Oh well, anything was better than going back...not that I could. I'd die if I did, voluntarily and involuntarily. My wounds still hurt like a bitch from my stunt with the marines and my muscles from the new recruits test. Turns out I was better than they expected.

_I was lead by my captain into me a large, empty room apart from a chair on the far side with three other crew members. One was an average size man, the other slightly bigger and the last might as well be a big chunk of muscle._

_It didn't take a genius to figure out what I had to do._

_" He's probably going to make me fight the weakest one and so on. Tch. The big guy looks pretty bored, the idiot probably thinks he is going to get no action." I thought while watching Whitebeard drop heavily into the chair with a bottle of rum. He looks drunk, what kind of current strongest pirate in the world was he? _

_Anyway, the presumably weakest one turned to face me. He knew I knew what was going on and I knew he knew. No words were needed, the fight began. _

_I waited for him to move, suddenly he disappeared and reappeared in front of me, his movements as clear as ice to me. I easily dodged the intended assault and threw an effortless punch sending him flying through a wall. I turned to my next opponent expectantly, I could see the surprise on his face...well it was about time I received some acknowledgement from these people. _

_Soon, three human-shaped holes could be seen. I heard Whitebeard laugh heartily and beckoned me towards him._

_" You kiddo, are a promising fighter...your level of skill now could earn you a position as a commander of one of the weaker divisions but since you are new I've decided to put you under Thatch. He's the one with the blonde hair that sticks up, nice guy and easy to talk to. You can go now if you want to." He said kindly._

And thus bringing me to my current predicament. Suddenly I felt someone gaze on me, from the corner of my eye I caught sight of the 1st and 2nddivision captain talking with the latter eyes focused on me.

" Not very subtle," I thought critically. " He's probably wondering why the hell I look like I've just gotten out of bed with someone, well, its not my fault that Whitebeards Pirates is fucking sexist and only has nurse uniforms as female clothing.

After some more time of standing awkwardly on the deck I heard a call that dinner was served, following the crowd I made my way into the dining room.

* * *

After receiving my dinner I made my way to an empty table quite a distance away from most of noise. Perfectly fine with eating alone I dug into the delicious food. Not long after I looked up feeling a presence near me, it was my commander Thatch.

" Hey miss, mind if I join you?" he asked politely. I was quite surprised at the perfectly civilised words coming out of this guy...I thought all pirate superiors treating their underlings like trash.

" No" I replied with a shrug.

" How are you adjusting?" Thatch questioned.

Now that was just weird, why was he being nice to her? Aren't pirates meant to be roguish, uncivilised bastards?

" Alright." I replied shortly. He laughed.

" Not very talkative are you?" he said looking amused. I stared at him for a while before breaking out into a small smile.

" It does depend on who I'm talking to." I challenged. He laughed again.

" Well at least I'm getting more than more word answers." he said cheerily." I came to congratulate you, I heard from pops that you did very well in the little test. Welcome to division four.

For the first time in ages I felt relaxed and let my guard drop. A little bit.

" Hey look, how about I introduce you to some people?" he asked. I was about to say no but somehow foundit hard to refuse, especially since he has been nice to her so she reluctantly agreed. We approached a table with a three men sitting, laughing and drinking sake. It wasn't hard to tell they all posessed tremendous amounts of power. Thatch pointed to a big, muscular tanned guy with black hair that looked to be in his thirties.

" This is Jozu, commander of the third division." Said person gave a nod of acknowledgement to her in which she returned.

" This is Marco." Thatch said easily pointing to a tanned man withblonde hair.

" Hey." he greeted with a smile and wave.

" And this....is Ace."

" Hello miss." he said smirking. The guy had messy black hair and wasn't wearing a shirt, he was quite attractive she noticed. " Now that you know our names, its only polite you tell us yours."

Oh yeah, I joined this crew and so far the only person that knows my name is Whitebeard. All of them looked expectantly at me.

I closed my eyes and smiled.

" Let me introduce myself properly, my name...is Arundel Lynn. Pleased to meet you."

* * *

How was that? Should I continue it? I'm really cautious about writing a fic about ace that's not AU since the canon might screw my story up. I am also not sure how Whitebeards pirates ships and divisions work. I'm assuming that the 1st division is the strongest, then 2nd and 3rd since the top four commanders are the 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th respectively. I'm just assuming that Moby Dick has the first 4 divisions on board since that encounter with Shanks, Jozu and Marco were both on board.

I'm currently working on a picture of Lynn, I hope so far shes not mary-sue for you. I'll reveal that she has a had a tragic past but every single one of the mugiwaras apart from Luffy and kind of Zoro have had disturbing pasts. Unusual hair colour doesn't count either...see Zoro, Nami, Franky, Vivi and many, many more.


End file.
